Significant work has been directed to the performance improvement of electrochemical cells. Specifically, safety, overall capacity, cycle life, and operation conditions of the cells have been considered and extensively studied. Improving some of these characteristics often results in deteriorating other ones. For example, increase in capacity and charge-discharge rates may deteriorate safety performance. Selection of electrolytes or, more specifically, various electrolyte components has significant impact on these characteristics. Some of the desirable electrolyte properties include high ionic mobility and low viscosity, electrochemically stability at operating potentials, ability to maintain a single phase at wide range of temperatures, and being non-flammable at relative high temperatures.